The main purposes of the conference are 1) To Promote research, and 2) To disseminate science-based evidence about the efficacy of nurses in delivering tobacco use cessation interventions. The specific aims are to: 1. To identify gaps in nursing research in tobacco cessation and prioritize critical areas for future research; 2. To identify barriers to increasing research in the field, and strategies to overcome these impediments; 3. To identify strategies to enhance the incorporation of existing scientific-based interventions for tobacco use cessation into nursing practice and education; and 4. To produce a synthesis paper describing the state of the science of nursing research in tobacco cessation intervention and including consensus recommendations on how to advance a nursing research agenda. As the largest group of health care professionals, the 2.2 million working nurses have tremendous potential to impact tobacco control through nursing interventions in tobacco cessation. However nurses have not yet realized in full this potential. According to the literature, nurses have underutilized the Treating Tobacco Use and Dependence& Clinical Practice Guidelines as a tool in research, practice and teaching. This first-ever national forum will include an overview of the state-of-the-art of nursing research in tobacco use cessation. Break-out groups will identify strategies to support and enhance nursing research in tobacco cessation and how the science-based Public Health Service's Treating tobacco use and dependence. Clinical Practice Guideline and other interventions can be incorporated into these efforts. This conference is aimed at nurse researchers, clinicians, and educators. The final product of this conference will include a synthesis paper for use by nurse researchers, clinicians, and educators at nursing organizations and schools of nursing that provides direction for the development of needed knowledge in the field; and for the implementation of strategies to increase utilization of existing knowledge about tobacco cessation. Dates for the conference: October 5, 2004, in Washington, DC. The date and location are planned to precede the State of the Science which is the biennial national meeting of nurse researchers sponsored by the Council for the Advancement of Nursing Science.